Merry, Scary Christmas
by spuffyfan22
Summary: Dawn makes a wish to Halfrek to have a perfect christmas, takes place in season 5 after Intervention.NOT A DAWN FIC, ITS A SPUFFY ONE! Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Can't stay home

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
AN: Well this is my third fic now so I hope it turns out well. Since it will be Christmas soon I thought I should write a holiday one coz Buffy and her friends don't have very many Christmas episodes. Please Review! Please note that yes there is snow in my story, even though it's in California.  
  
~*~*Disclaimer - Dear Mr. Joss Whedon, How are your employees who you force to work for you? For Christmas I would like for you to give me some of your Buffy characters. Please enjoy the milk and cookies and sign the form beside them that says you won't sue me for using them in my story, because as of now you still own them all.  
  
Sincerely Spuffyfan22  
  
~*~* Buffy walked into their house shaking the snow from her hair. She threw down her weapons at the stand beside the door and yanked off her coat.  
  
"Dawn! Are you home?" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," Dawn said standing at the door frame.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Are you done your homework?" She said as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Yes, but I don't see why a key needs an education," Dawn whined with a hint of ice in her voice. Buffy froze.  
  
"Don't talk like that Dawn," She said softly. Ever since Dawn found out that she was a key she kept talking about how she wasn't real, Buffy didn't want her saying things like that. It can't be good for morale, she thought.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Buffy asked trying to lighten the mood. Willow and Tara were at the library studying, Xander and Anya were probably getting busy at their apartment and Giles was never much fun.  
  
"I dunno we could watch T.V. I guess, you left it kind of late to actually do something," Dawn said coolly. Buffy sat down on her couch. It wrinkled at her weight. She shifted around and reached for the remote. Dawn sat down next to her. The glow of the T.V. illuminated the room. Buffy channel flicked. There was nothing on aside from late night talk shows. Buffy turned it off. Dawn seemed unaffected and continued to stare into space.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked walking over to the door. "Nothing, where are you going?" Dawn asked springing to her feet. Buffy didn't want to be stuck in her house. She was patrolling more and more because it let her mind think about other things. But at home memories of her mother still smothered the house.  
  
"I think I'm going to patrol again, the cemetery was crawling with vamps tonight and I think I should go back and finish what I was doing,' Buffy lied. It was pretty much dead, but she needed space.  
  
"Fine," Dawn said and ran up the stairs and slammed her door. Buffy sighed and put on her ear muffs, gloves and coats.  
  
Buffy strode through the dark, soggy snow. The snow had stopped falling and only the tapping of snow melting and falling from the trees made any sound. Her shoes crunched and she dug into her soles with her toes trying to make extra grip so as not slip on the icy patches. She yawned it was past midnight, but there was nothing that she had to do the next day. 'Maybe I should go window shopping,' Buffy thought, but she mentally groaned. She had no money, but she could always look at the displays. She turned around and started making her way back.  
  
Buffy rubbed her hands together. They felt numb from the cold. She sniffed back the snot in her nose. Since it was California they never expected to have 20 cm's of snow. Thus resulting to Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Giles rushing out to the store to buy winter clothing, along with the rest of Sunnydale's population. Buffy heard a twig break behind her, and swung around clutching her stake tightly.  
  
"Nice to see you too, pet," Spike said casually strolling over to her side. Buffy blushed. She had mixed feeling towards Spike after he had screwed the bot like it was actually her, but at the same time she felt like she should be especially friendly towards him after he had risked his life to protect her and Dawn. Which bruises and scrapes covering his face proved.  
  
"Where you headin love?" Spike asked as they made their way over the mounds of muddy snow.  
  
"Downtown," I guess. "Thought I'd stare at some displays."  
  
"Sounds like good holiday merry making, can I tag along?" Buffy mentally sighed. She nodded dumbly. After all how could it hurt?"  
  
AN: The next chapter will be up in the next two days, and I'll update some of my other fics too. Please R&R if you want me to continue.!!! ( 


	2. Consolation

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Puma4 (and 4 addin me to ur fave story list), Gothic Rose 2004(I've read ur Invitation story in the past and really liked it!), and Nikki.  
  
AN: Sadly this is the most reviews I've ever gotten in a day, but I'm happy! Please feel free to review this next chappy. ;)  
  
"So anyway, me and Dru were in Prague, and she was window shopping with Lady Andrea, tryin to decide on a new doll, cause she wanted one called Ms. Stacy, but she didn't have any more dolls, and then we looked through this one pane at night and she chose one, and I smashed the glass and grabbed the doll, Dru was really happy.I guess that kinda brings window shopping to a new light," Spike carried on as they made their way down the vacant street. The street lights let out a miniscule glow, and wreaths hang on their poles. Buffy led the way while Spike rambled on behind her. Normally she would care less if he was talking about Drusilla, but for some unexplained reason she felt a twinge of jealously. She stopped in her tracks and swung around.  
  
"God! Are you gonna talk about yours and Drusilla's crimes all night, cause if, then you might as well turn yourself around and head in the other direction!" Buffy practically yelled.  
  
Spike looked like a deer caught in the head lights.  
  
"Why, do you care that much anyway love?"  
  
Buffy blushed slightly, but because her cheeks were so cold they stayed white. "Beca-," Buffy struggled to find an answer that would cover the fact that she had recently become a tad attracted to Spike, "Because I came out here to have a nice, relaxing evening and I don't want it ruined by your tedious ramblings about your ex."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Well I'll shut up when we get there, but I don't see you making any attempt for conversation," Spike argued.  
  
"After what you did, you're lucky I even let you come along!" Buffy snapped back.  
  
"Oh you mean the part where I had the hell beast dig her hand through my chest, or the part where I got kicked across a room, just to protect you and Dawn!" Spike shot.  
  
Buffy felt her eyes start to water. She turned around and started to run in hurriedly towards the shops. Spike looked confused. He hadn't meant to upset her, he thought it was his normal spat with the slayer. He chased after her, his black, scuffed boots hitting the pavement with a great impact and his duster billowing out behind him. He paused when he saw her lying on a green metal bench, her face tilted away from him. He silently made his way over to her.  
  
Spike hovered above the slayer for a moment, then reached down to pat her head. She bolted up, and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry pet," Spike said sighing, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for.  
  
"It's not you,' Buffy said quietly and with the faint trace of a whimper.  
  
"What is it then," he inquired.  
  
"Everything. First mom's death, then Dawn. I don't think I can protect her from such evil and if I loose her, I'll have lost my famil.." she trailed off and started to cry again. Spike slid down next to her.  
  
"We're here for you, you're not alone, we'll all protect her, Dawn's got a slayer, a vampire, two witches, a watcher, ex-vengeance demon, and monkey boy on her side, we'll pull through," Spike comforted.  
  
"But there's more. Everyone's in the holiday spirit, and so is Dawn, but. we have zip money, we're just pulling through."  
  
Spike turned and looked at her, "You have money problems pet?"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly and looked in the opposite direction so as not to see Spike's reaction. Realization swept across his face, 'stupid git' he thought. Here he had been going on about how he and Dru would steal things even though they had heaps of money and she didn't have a sodding cent.  
  
"Buffy, luv, if you need money, I've got it, lying around, I don't use it, no need, all I've got I have, blood, clothes, crypt, well most of the things I need anyway."  
  
"What don't you have?" Buffy asked still not looking at him. Spike leaned closer to her, he precautiously touched her hair, when she didn't pull away he stroked his cold hand through it. Buffy turned around to look him in the eye. Her green ones plunged into his, and it was like they melted together. He saw unshed tears that clung to her eyes. Buffy was the first to make a move. She bowed her head closer to his. Spike grabbed her small waist and their lips met. Spike was quick to dominate and Buffy shrank back into the steel armrest. They paused for breath (Spike's unneeded), "I don't have. You." He made out before leaning in again. Buffy closed her eyes and brushed up into him again. She ran her fingers over his cheekbones. His grasp still held strong. Suddenly Buffy pulled away from him like a scalded it cat. "I should get home." She said and turned to leave, but Spike wasn't about to let her get away.  
  
"What was that then?" He said coming up behind her. Buffy stopped and turned around.  
  
"I don't know, but Dawn's waiting for me and."  
  
"The nibblets probably asleep already, besides I thought you wanted to look at some displays or some other lame thing women do," Spike said trying to coax her to stay. Buffy shook her head. "I can't."  
  
"What I scare you off!" Spike said his anger rising.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look all that's going to happen is a bunch of sexual tension that can't be broken so there's no point in staying," she reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon there's still a few stores open and displays a plenty, something in the range of little wooden figurines slowly moving about on dying batteries, I've got cash, we can get something, and I'll forget about are lil' escapade."  
  
Buffy knew she wasn't going to win up against Spike so she grabbed his outstretched hand and started walking with him. She felt like she was in a painting, something by Tricia Romance, and she recalled when she had walked in the snow with Angel, and it didn't even compare to what she felt now. Buffy knew she couldn't let her feelings show, and she scolded herself for even having them, but they were like those little wool fuzzes that always seemed to be stuck on sweaters, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get rid of them.  
  
AN: I updated as quick as I could and I know it's not very long, but pleaz review!!! 


	3. Dawn's night out and the mystery figure

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Artemis66, Chofita, Tiffany, Tara, Gothic-Rose 2004, and Jenni VanRyn.  
  
AN: Unfortunately to get this story going I have to write some Dawn stuff :P But I'll try to write some spuffy stuff too, (cuz ppl tend to review more if that's in). Thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
~*~* Dawn sat on the edge of her bed. Once again Buffy had left her out of everything. She could tell that Buffy just didn't want to spend time with her. Besides who wants to spend time with someone who's not real, she thought.  
  
The moon peaked through her window, covering her walls in an icy glow. Dawn got up and decided to go for her own walk, there was nothing she could do at the house anyway. She's love to see the look on Buffy's face when she couldn't find her. Dawn pulled on a coat over her baggy pj's covered with bears wearing Santa suits, and shoved on some boots. She swung open the door, the frosty air going through her bones and walked out (with a stake in hand for good measure.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. Living in California, she wasn't use to the cold. She stood beside Spike looking in through a window that displayed Christmas decorations. She could tell that he was bored. His eyes looked down the paved street, leading into a pool of blackness. He looked over at Buffy, at least she was enjoying herself. 'Who knows if I'm nice to the bird I might get another peck,' he entertained the idea for a second, but shrugged it off knowing his chances were slim.  
  
Buffy looked at her breath that had formed a little cloud in front of her mouth. She tugged on Spike's arm to go to the next display.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn's eyes traveled into every corner, not knowing if a demon might be lurking in it. Her boots clunked along and she brushed hair out of her face. She was thinking about going to Janice's house, but changed her mind thinking that would be one of the first places Buffy would look. Instead she thought she'd go down town, and look at the displays, a place where Buffy wouldn't go..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way through a bar downtown. Spike had offered to buy a couple of drinks since it was so frigging cold outside. They grabbed a table and looked around for a waiter. The bar was mostly full of humans, but judging by the goo on the floor, a chaos demon had recently visited, and the menu showed that they sold blood and kitten tails.  
  
A waitress walked over with a gel pen and note pad.  
  
"What will it be?" She asked grumpily.  
  
Spike smirked and nodded towards Buffy. She squinted at the menu for a second before making up her mind.  
  
"I'll have a Mike's Hard Lemonade." She ordered.  
  
The woman scratched it down and Spike ordered rum mixed with blood, which Buffy made a face at.  
  
"What? I'm buying you something and I can't get what I bloody well want, forget that pet," Spike said shaking his head.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and fiddled with her napkin. 'Well at least he hasn't brought are previous escapade up' she thought.  
  
Their drinks arrived and Spike laid down the cash. Buffy sipped at her drink quietly, wondering whether or not she should go back home soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn stood outside a store that said 'Filches and Smiths home décor.' The window was lined with Victorian looking Santas and Angels. She touched the pane wishing that she could get inside, but the door would be locked and it would be "wrong" to break in. Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder and she let out a shriek. A hobo looking man stood there. His graying hair was muddled on the top of his head and his dark eyes were sitting on purplish bangs. He had an afternoon shadow times a million and his teeth were yellow and crooked. Dawn's eyes darted around she brought up her hand holding the stake in hopes of scaring the man off, but he merely laughed.  
  
"Such green energy, but you don't belong, you're.you're not real," the man said with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
Dawn took this chance to punch him in the face, even though she was startled she took off down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Bufffy slid off the stool pulling on her coat with Spike right behind her. The night had been fun, but the bar was closing and Spike had gotten a fair bit drunk, or as he had called it "a breather."  
  
"I better go check on Dawn, I'm not in the mood for staying so I guess we could just patrol after," Buffy rationalized.  
  
"Or head back to my crypt, doubt you fancy me getting my post hangover all over you," Spike replied. Buffy cringed and nodded remembering the time when she had gotten drunk out of her mind after Parker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn paused and caught her breath outside a small magic shop that slightly resembled the magic box but more shabby. She saw an open sign on the door and retreated inside for protection. The floor was dusty and the shelves held all kinds of orbs and eyeballs, similar to what the magic box carried but for some reason it seemed more.darker. She touched a raven's beak and walked through a black, beaded curtain. There was only one light on and it was an ultra violet one, the room smelt like incense Dawn crinkled her nose, suddenly a figure jumped out from behind her, causing Dawn to jump and knock over a bottle of wolfsbane.  
  
"Hello my dear," came a woman's voice.  
  
AN: I'm so mad I couldn't write very much spuffy in this chapter! *Sniff* But I'm a nice person and I'm going to post the next chapter right now too, with lots of Spuffy, there should be updates every day or every other day since I'll be getting out on Christmas holidays. Please Review I'll thank you now. And sorry this chapter was short :l ( 


	4. The wish and the kiss

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Disclaimer: I have recently obtained all Buffy characters and now I don't have to write a pesky disclaimer.I wish! Damn You Joss!  
  
Dawn slid away from the wolfsbane and started to back away towards the door.  
  
"Oh please! Don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you kid just trying to go for a grand entrance, what will it be," said the apparently woman with a chuckle. Just then the lights clicked on and Dawn stopped in her tracks. She gulped the woman that she had been so scared of looked perfectly normal. She had a lavender top on and a black skirt. Her hair was brown and hung in curls at the side of her ears. She wore a big dark blue pendant with little red flecks.  
  
"I-I there, nothing.there was.um this guy and.he chased me..so this place was open..and I came in-but I-" Dawn stuttered out.  
  
"Hey it's ok, but why were you out at this time of night anyway, you're just a kid and there's a lot of people and demons that would be happy to take advantage of you."  
  
"I'm NOT a kid, I'm Dawn and as for why I'm out here it's because of my bitvh of a sister." Dawn said grumpily.  
  
"I'm Hallie, what did you're sister do?" She inquired with a trace of a smirk flickering on her face.  
  
"It's not what she did do it's what she doesn't! She's always taking off after mom died, she never wants to be around me, hell Christmas is two weeks away and she hasn't bought me anything or decorated, she's a waste of space," Dawn whined.  
  
"I bet you wish you could get revenge, eh?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I bet you wish you could get her in the spirit?"  
  
"Yea, I just wish that we could have a happy normal Christmas," Dawn said.  
  
Hallie smiled, "Well for starters you don't have to pay for the wolfsbane jar that you broke." Dawn smiled. "I guess I better go, just incase my sis decides to check on me. But I doubt she will," Dawn sadi and walked out of the shop, the man appeared to be gone.  
  
Back in the shop.  
  
Halfrek morphed into her vengeance face "Wish Granted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Spike neared the Summers house. The walk had been relatively silent aside from when Spike had started to whistle 'Good King Wenscles'. He had stated that it was drunken effects. They walked up the porch steps and Buffy pulled out her key.  
  
"I'll just be a minute, unless arguing ensues," she told him quietly.  
  
"Buffy." Spike started, she turned around and he pulled her in for a kiss. She was startled, but as Spike's tongue pushed against her lips for entrance she granted it. Her body felt like it was on fire. Spike's breathe was cold and still had the faint trace of cigarettes and rum in it. She leaned against the door and stifled a moan, her eyes were squeezed tight so no other distractions would break her pleasure, that's why she didn't see Dawn coming up from behind her. Buffy rubbed her hips onto Spikes. But a "What the Hell!" From Dawn made them draw apart.  
  
Dawn's POV  
  
Damn it's cold. Well at least no one attacked me, man I hope Buffy's not home yet, or I'll be grounded forever! There's the house, looks like the Buffster isn't home. I sigh and walk faster. Suddenly a figure come into view, on my porch! Wait that's Spike, ha I can recognize his hair and duster anywhere. What's he doing, hmmm maybe battling a demon, what with the moving strangely, ohhh and I think I hear a demon's moans of pain. Cool now I can go help out without Buffy stopping me. I climb the porch steps, but Spike doesn't even seem to be fighting he's..Buffy!!!!!! O my God ew a total make out section, I mean, it's.at least it's Spike?!... But Buffy! Maybe she's drunk that must be it! "What the hell?!"  
  
AN: Loved writing the spuffy I didn't have a lot of time for this chappy cause I'm busy, but You might even get anew chapter in a couple of hours I dunno, hopefully. Please review!!!! *rubbing hands together greedily lol* 


	5. The Spell Begins

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Tiffany, DiStUrBeD-GuRl *57 (double), Jill, Weeza (Yay one of my fave authors reviewed my story!! *bites nails in excitement* lol), and Slytherin's Silver Dragon.  
  
AN: Man I'm trying to update as much as I can before Christmas because after it's over I won't want to write this story any more. Unfortunately I was hit in the index finger (and bent back) by a damn basketball and can't type very well so I'll try my best and please excuse my errors. And please review because I'm a little disappointed that I only got 5 for a couple hours of work.:( Infact I might just have to blackmail, let's say story on hiatus!, *hint hint*). So please review!  
  
~*~*~ Realization swept over Buffy's face, 'Dawn!'  
  
Buffy's eyes were as wide as saucers and Spike held a smirk on his face. Buffy shot daggers at him, feeling a strong need to punch him. Dawn still looked shocked and Buffy couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way.  
  
"Um, about that we were just um, well Spike here thought that um he saw mistletoe and so then um.wait WHY WERE YOU OUTSIDE AT THIS KIND OF NIGHT!" Buffy shouted at her younger sister.  
  
"Way to change the subject," Dawn muttered and Buffy rolled her eyes excepting the fact that she obviously had.  
  
"Look I won't ask anything else if you promise not to do it again and you don't tell anybody about Spike and our." Buffy trailed off finding something about the porch planks very interesting.  
  
"Oh you mean your affair, yea, my lips are sealed," Dawn said making the motion of throwing away the key.  
  
"That wasn't what it was Dawn! We just-"  
  
"No need to cover luv I think it's time we tell everyone about us," Spike said setting a hand on her shoulder with his 'fake serious face.'  
  
"WHAT! I can't believe you, one kiss! Remember, not some ongoing affair thing!"  
  
"Yea pet I remember all too well and it seems to me that it was TWO kisses," Spike said looking smugly at her.  
  
Dawn started to back away not wanting to get caught in the heat.  
  
"That's because you practically forced yourself on me!" Buffy lied.  
  
"What the bleeding hell woman! You made the first move!"  
  
"You don't exactly look guilty what with the swearing and how your vein at the side of your head is pulsing and the fact that you're making small vampire growling noises," Buffy said opening the door for Dawn and walking in. Spike made to follow, but the force field stopped him.  
  
"I invite you in Spike!" Dawn said casually, finding the fight enjoyable, like something off of a soap opera.  
  
Spike gave her a nod of gratitude and strolled inside the dim yet comfy house. Buffy kicked Dawn lightly in the shin, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything worse.  
  
"Well I uninvited you so too bad," Buffy said hoping it would work.  
  
"God are you that thick pet or is it just that my looks are so intoxicating," Spike growled moving in closer, but Buffy put out a hand on his clad black t-shirt chest and pushed him backwards into the wall. Dawn went over and shut the door making sure no more snow would enter the house.  
  
"Look I need to get some sleep," Buffy whined starting up the stairs.  
  
"Oh right, you're hinting that you want me to come up there and join you?" Spike said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "No more like get the hell out of my house hinting," she said and started to make her way up the stairs.  
  
"Dawn make sure Spike goes home then go straight to bed," Buffy instructed.  
  
Dawn gave her an eye roll and muttered in agreement.  
  
"Goodnight Dawn," Buffy said purposely ignoring Spike still standing there looking disappointed. Buffy disappeared behind her bedroom door.  
  
Dawn gazed up the stairs for a moment before turning around to look at Spike.  
  
"You heard her," Dawn said not wanting to kick him out of her house. She enjoyed having someone around who actually paid attention to her. Spike didn't move a muscle just stared at her hoping Dawn would give in and let him stay it worked.  
  
"Listen just sit in the living room if you want you can watch the TV. or 'telly' as you call it, but keep the volume down. And make sure to leave before Buffy wakes up or else your gonna get staked and I'm gonna be grounded for the next century."  
  
"Thanks Niblet," Spike said and clunked over to the living room. He plopped down into a sofa chair and pressed a series of buttons on the remote. The TV flashed on and illuminated the room with a light blue glow. The volume scale appeared on the TV and the line moved to the second notch.  
  
"Um, I better go to bed, but tomorrow's Saturday so at least I can sleep in," Dawn said and turned around.  
  
Spike gave her a nod and turned his attention back to 'Merry Christmas Mr. Bean.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ring*  
  
Buffy slammed her hand onto the red alarm clock. The shivering of the legs came to a halt (picture the beginning of OMWF without the music). The room was cold and Buffy pulled the blankets over her body more to stay as warm as possible. She swung her legs around revealing Red pajama's with Winnie the Pooh and bits of Holly on them. Her hair was messy so she took a brush to it, and pulled it into a high pony tail. Surprisingly she started to whistle Jingle Bells and had the sudden urge to go tobogganing. Suddenly a crash came from downstairs, rattling the windows. She flew down the stairs and discovered Spike sitting lopsided on the floor looking startled.  
  
He saw Buffy and immediately tried a lame attempt at making an excuse.  
  
"Right luv, well um last night when I got back to my crypt I ah realized that I left my um duster and came back this morn to get it."  
  
"Ok," Buffy said happily and started to leave the room.  
  
"What?!" Spike said coming to his feet, "You feelin alright?"  
  
"You know what yea, I mean for the first time in months I actually feel happy," Spike furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we shared an, ha, intimate moment last night," Spike said more than hopeful. Buffy snorted with laughter.  
  
"You wish, but in all fairness maybe we'll have more," Buffy said with a flick of her hair leaving Spike standing dumbfounded.  
  
He followed her into the kitchen where she was taking out a pack of eggs.  
  
"Um and you have no problem with the fact that I was in your house all night?"  
  
"You were? But I mean I don't care, do you want something to eat? Do you eat food?" Buffy inquired and cracked open an egg and discarded the shell.  
  
"Are you on drugs, remember you HATE me," Spike said looking at her like she was insane.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just I dunno I for some wiggy reason wanna.actually so something fun at Christmas," Buffy said with her eyebrows knitted as if trying to figure out the reason for what she just said.  
  
"I want to have a perfect Christmas."  
  
AN: I feel sooooooo bad that I haven't updated more, but your gonna get an update every day form now on up to Christmas eve day. Then this fic will be over ( But there will be lots of spuffy action.  
  
Sneak Peak: Mistletoe, Buffy gets Spike's name for Secret Santa and he gets hers, tobogganing (possibly Buffy and Spike crashing in a big heap), tree decorating, and hot cocoa with marshmallows. 


	6. Holiday Magic and putting up the lights

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Spike wuvs Buffy, ello, culf  
  
~* Spike watched Buffy gulp down the rest of her orange juice. He had eaten the last of Dawn's fruit loops, (which he knew she's be upset about, but according to him it was 'the only decent food in the house) and Buffy had reminisced about past Christmas's as a child, even talked a little about her dad even though it was normally a touchy subject for her. Dawn was sleeping in and could occasionally be heard rustling about in her bed.  
  
"Mmm, good quality juice," Buffy commented and slid off her stool.  
  
"So what do you want to do? Something Christmas like I suspect," Spike said and followed her into the foyer.  
  
"Well for starters it wouldn't hurt to decorate, we still have some Christmas lights in the basement along with tree decorations and what not,' Buffy said shifting on her feet with anticipation. "Oh and they've got real nice Balsam Fir trees' at the lumber yard, we could go tonight, you know a less flammable kind of day, I'll give the gang a call and get them to come over, Dawn will be real excited," Buffy said grinning. (AN: I just remembered that that's where the First's layer's entrance is but we'll ignore that fact ;)  
  
"Ok um I'll go get Dawn up then decorating will commence," Buffy said giddily.  
  
"Actually luv might as well carry up the boxes first, Lil bit won't be able to help with that. Buffy cast a glance upstairs to Dawn's door and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy descended down the stairs followed closely by Spike.  
  
"Mom normally got the stuff out so we'll have to hunt around for a while, but it's all good, we have lots of time so um I'll start beneath the stairs and you can start over by the washing machine," Buffy ordered.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you could use any form of technology, you kn' since you rarely watch TV, and hint of advice wooden bullets in guns work too," Spike said with a cock of his head and sneer.  
  
"Oh look a piece of wood just lying around, maybe we could find a use for that eh Spike," she joked.  
  
"Truce," Spike said holding up his hands defensively. Buffy let out a laugh at his concerned face. And continued to sort through boxes. After about 5 minutes of rooting she let out a triumphant yell. Spike sauntered over to take a look at her loot.  
  
"Wow I see you go with the 60's look too," Spike said raising his eyebrows at the contents.  
  
"They were my mom's," she said sadly and Spike regretted what he had said. He always tried to be conscience of what he said around her that could open up old wounds.  
  
Seeing Spike's face Buffy decided to shrug it off, "It's ok, we do have other boxes, they're probably near by."  
  
They each bent down to pick up a box and carried it effortless up the stairs.  
  
"Thank God we're like superman and woman," Buffy said with a laugh. Spike grinned and placed down his box beside hers.  
  
"I'd like to see the whelp try it," he said poking fun at Xander.  
  
"That's not very charitable of you William, tis the season for giving and forgiving old vendetta's," Buffy said punching him playfully in the arm. Spike grabbed her by the hand and threw her lightly onto the couch and leaned in on her.  
  
"You weren't exactly in that mood last night," Spike said moving so close that she could feel the tingle of his cold skin on hers.  
  
"What can I say I'm brand new none refundable Buffy."  
  
"And what if I'm not a satisfied customer?" Spike said even closer.  
  
"Then tell me what I can do to serve you better," Buffy replied sweetly, then blushed as the double meaning came into her head, apparently Spike had already thought of it. He moved in and his lips captured hers. She grinned somewhat spoiling their kiss, but Spike didn't release her, his tongue stayed where it was, Buffy ran her hand up the back of his neck, Spike refrained himself for doing the 'naughty' with his and settled on her shoulder instead. Suddenly a loud knock came at the door causing them both to jump. Buffy smoothed down her jean skirt (which she had changed into earlier wink wink, I'm sorry I forgot to write that in, my bad) and made her way over to the door, Spike was strolling around fueling with anger, fuck why did Buffy always have to have people around!?  
  
Buffy swung open the door to reveal Willow and Tara standing there.  
  
"Oh! Hey!" Buffy greeted as they stepped inside.  
  
"Hi Buff, Merry almost Christmas," Willow said smiling.  
  
"Ditto, so what's up, why are you in this neck of the woods?" Buffy asked trying not to sound rude from the interruption.  
  
"We decided to bring over some marshmallows and cocoa and hey look a special bonus of music," Tara said happily but quietly.  
  
"Aw thanks! And it saves me from a phone call, I was gonna invite the gang over so we could decorate," Buffy said blocking their view of Spike.  
  
"I know what you mean we just santa-ized are dorm too," Willow said setting down her stuff.  
  
"You know with a tad of magic," Tara said.  
  
"Where's the Dawnster?" Willow inquired.  
  
"What do you think Will? Teenager Saturday morning, put two and two together an you've got-"  
  
"-A sleeping Dawn," Willow finished. Buffy nodded with a sighgle (sigh/giggle, my new invention.)  
  
"Can um we come in?" Tara said not wanting to sound pushy.  
  
"What, oh yea come on in," Buffy said dreading the fact that they would see Spike.  
  
Willow's and Tara's eyes widened.  
  
"Spike!" Willow exclaimed throwing a worried glance towards Buffy, she threw it back with a shrug and mouthed the words 'I'll explain later.' Which the explanation would obviously be a lie.  
  
"Hey all," Spike said who was fixated on the couch again.  
  
"H-Hi," Tara stuttered out.  
  
"Just was dropping bye, you know the more the merrier," Spike said.  
  
"Riight, anyway so we should probably wake up Dawn and phone the others," Willow reasoned.  
  
"Sure, I'll call, be right back." Buffy said and made her way over to the writing desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "Xander and Anya are heading over, but Giles was grumpy as usual and said he was busy."  
  
Dawn was sitting groggily beside Tara, who evidently had awoken the Rumple Stiltskin.  
  
"I see Spike stayed the night," Dawn said dazed.  
  
"Oh honey you're so sleepy don't talk till you're more awake because your not making sense," Buffy covered and bitch slapped Dawn across the face (well no she didn't but I can hope right?). Spike rolled his eyes at her lame excuse.  
  
"No I'm not, because last night I found you and Spike kis-" Dawn saw Buffy's warning look and changed her story, "I saw you and Spike KICKING each other and um, there really isn't a story, yup I'm insano girl," Dawn said.  
  
"Okey Dokey, so um I guess Spike and I can put up the lights and you guys can do the holly, and garland, Anya and Xander can do whatever else there is and then we'll have hot chocolate," Buffy said standing up when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"With marshmallows," Spike added.  
  
Anya and Xander walked in to the Summer's house. Anya was dressed in a mini skirt that had Santa on it and Xander was wearing his usual jeans, but sported a red and green striped top.  
  
"Aren't you just the festive couple, maybe Xander just got a job at Santa's village, probably the best paying job you could find," Spike insulted, but Dawn couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Let's start," Willow said and they sorted into groups.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spike ok move it up a bit, to the left yea ok, hook it in place," Buffy called while perched on the roof with Spike.  
  
"There we are pet, need any help?" Spike said moving cautiously over to her side.  
  
She struggled to put in the cord onto a little hook and got it just as Spike came over. She collapsed backwards taking a deep breath.  
  
"I'm good thanks, but there's a couple burnt out bulbs, I think we've got some extra's inside, I'll go get," Buffy said moving her way toward the edge.  
  
"At least it's cloudy or else you'd be doin this by yourself," Spike said looking up towards the sky.  
  
"Yea," Buffy said now on the ground. Spike sighed and waited patiently for her return.  
  
A couple minutes later she came back out clutching the refills, Spike outstretched his hand to help her back up. Within seconds they were unscrewing the burnt out bulbs and replacing them.  
  
"Thanks for your help Spike," Buffy said meaningfully.  
  
"Gratitude from you? That's new," Spike teased. Buffy responded with an eye roll and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
"What is this?" Spike asked her hoping not to be burned by her words.  
  
"I dunno, Holiday magic I guess," Buffy said with a sheepish grin and leaned in for a longer kiss again.  
  
AN: Please review! Please Review! Please review! It will be a nice Christmas present, and it doesn't cost a thing ;) MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	7. Tree Shopping

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Tiffany, Fitheach-Stoirm, Timeends, Spike wuvs Buffy, and mariah LOVES spuffy, Harm Marie and SpikeBuffy4ever  
  
AN: Another update like I promised, must get all chapters done and update *in struggled voice* I can't ask enough please review I want to make it to the 30 mark! (  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Please Mr. Joss don't sue me Tiny Tim is in need of some crutches for his lil' crippled wee legs of his, how else is me and the family supposed to give ourselves a Christmas dinner.  
  
Joss: Aren't there work houses? Orphanages? Get money there to pay for the lawsuit.  
  
Me: But it's Christmas Mr.Joss!  
  
Joss: Bah Humbug!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* "Wow it looks nice in here guys!" Buffy exclaimed as her and Spike walked into the house.  
  
"Thanks," Willow said. The house had garland hanging in every arch way and random figurines placed on tables. There was a miniature village that Dawn had made using ceramic houses, with fake snow around the them. Spike leaned down for a closer look,  
  
"Bullocks, looks just like my era at Christmas," he exclaimed.  
  
Dawn smiled in gratitude and they joined the others on the couch.  
  
"We had to use a little bit of magic for some stuff, like um that display on the table, we thought it would look cute if you had a little elf workshop, so um we conjured it up," Tara said quietly.  
  
"Aw thank you," Buffy said admiring it.  
  
"Um yes but you don't have sizzletoe," Anya interrupted. Willow gave her a funny look.  
  
"Is that like.mistletoe?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, a little but instead of kissing you have many orgasms under it," Anya said happily. "Where do we get it, the magic box?" Xander asked grinning.  
  
Everyone gave disgusting looks at the couple, "I mean gross Ahn!" Xander covered.  
  
"Do we have just normal Mistletoe?" Tara asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh yea I thought I saw some in that box over there," Buffy said and pointed to the corner.  
  
"Great! So we'll head out in about two hours in the meantime," Willow walked over to the stereo and inserted a cd, "Let's get our groove on," she said brightly. Jingle bell time, it's a swell time, to go riding in a one horse sleigh.  
  
Buffy smiled and Dawn, Tara, Xander and Anya walked over to start dancing. Leaving Buffy and Spike still sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm not really in dance mode right now, so I think I'll just go make some hot chocolate, you can join in with," Buffy nodded her head towards the dancing friends," or watch, or come help me in the kitchen,' she offered.  
  
Spike thought the choice seemed relatively easy, and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Music could be heard from the other room, and Dawn's giggles sounded through the halls.  
  
"Good to know Dawn's having fun for once," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Platelet deserves it," Spike agreed.  
  
"Ok I'll heat the water, and you can get down the glasses, open up the marshmallows etc," Buffy said filling up the kettle. Spike set to work and Buffy laughed to herself thinking that Spike would probably been doping the same type of things when he was human.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how's the Buffster been lately," Xander asked as him and Dawn sat on the couch taking a break. Willow and Anya were still jumping up and down mouthing the words to 'Sleigh Ride.'  
  
"Good, I mean as of today, last night she was acting like she had a broom shoved up her butt, it's all good now though, like she's finally found her Christmas spirit," Dawn said smiling.  
  
Xander nodded, "Well I'll go check on her, make sure she doesn't burn the hot chocolate," Xander said and stood up off the couch. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow!" Buffy screeched as some hot water splashed her finger.  
  
"You ok love?" Spike asked concerned as he leaned over to take a look at her finger.  
  
"It's ok I just burnt it," Buffy said and went to add in the chocolate mix.  
  
"Might want to add something cold to it," Spike said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Normally that just makes it hurt worse," Buffy said sighing, but caught Spike's expression.  
  
"Oh! Right, well you know that kinds good because you know it's-"  
  
"You're rambling pet," Spike cut her off and drew her finger up towards his mouth. Buffy did a half smile and looked into Spike's eyes, just then Xander walked in, and Buffy quickly pulled it out.  
  
"Bloody hell, stupid ponce," Spike muttered.  
  
"I.just came here to see if you needed help."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks anyway," Buffy said hinting for him to leave. He obviously hadn't seen what Spike was doing, seeing that there wasn't a huge pile of dust in the room.  
  
"OK," Xander said hesitantly and made his way back to the living room. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned back to Spike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sipped her hot chocolate watching Tara & Willow, Xander & Anya, and Spike swing Dawn around while they danced. She smiled, the snow was falling softly outside and the streetlamps had just clicked on, theses were the moments. The song ended and the next one came on, Dawn plopped down beside Buffy and opened her mouth to say something when Spike's hand appeared in front of Buffy's.  
  
"Want to dance pet?" He asked hopefully. Buffy nodded and set down her mug. They made their way over to where the other couples were. Silent night was now playing and all her friends were slow dancing. Spike wrapped his are around her waist and she rested her arms on his neck. She stared into his face having the strong urge to kiss him, but biting it back. Thre song seemed to go forever, finally it ended and they pulled apart, still in each other's trance.  
  
"So lets go get the tree!" Dawn said and pulled on her boots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander's car pulled up at the lot. The light from the street lamps spilled onto the sidewalk and they clambered out. They were all laughing at the carols that they had twisted the words around to fit their whacked up lives.  
  
The pine smell filled their noses and Willow rambled on about how they should conjure up a candle to smell like them.  
  
Through a wire mesh compound branches full of green needles struggled out through the gaps and rough voices of the clerks could be heard from inside.  
  
"This way mates," Spike said and they rounded inside the opening.  
  
None of the trees were identical; there were small fat trees, and tall skinny ones, bushy ones, and falling apart ones. The ground was covered in their droppings and snow patches were encrusted with them.  
  
"Ohhh, what about this one, it's so cute!" Willow shrieked from a corner.  
  
"It's kind of lop sided sweetie," Tara said patting Willow on the back.  
  
"But it's adorable like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree," she said beaming.  
  
Xander started doing the Snoopy dance until he trampled on Spike's foot which didn't go across very well.  
  
"Let's keep looking," Dawn said and the Scoobies walked around over to the other areas. Willow frowned, but followed anyway.  
  
"This one looks nice, full," Xander said standing in front of it. Buffy came and swung it around revealing the other side that had scarcely three needles on it.  
  
"Or not," he said and moved on.  
  
They searched for about half an hour finally deciding on a fatter, but tall one that Anya had chosen. Spike had tried being persistent on getting a tree that had redish needles because he said that it reminded him of blood. And after that comment everyone left him standing there, except for Buffy.  
  
"Maybe next year," she told him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Spike couldn't help but soften and follow the others to the checkout line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Scoobies strapped the tree to the roof and drove off heading for Revello drive. 


	8. Frustration leads to an 'us'

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Spike wuvs Buffy, darklover, artemis66, Tiffany, Nicki-boo, artemis 66 and a Merry Christmas to everyone who's reviewed any of my stories. (  
  
AN: Yay! I reached my goal of 30 reviews, now I'm going on 40 :) Ok I think this story might go on to Boxing day because I haven't done everything I wanted to do yet, but I'm updating as fast as I can keep reviewing it makes it feel like this story is worth writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "Xander! Move it to the right or else no sex tonight!" Anya yelled.  
  
"Thanks for the support Ahn," Xander said his voice dripping with sarcasm as he struggled under the tree's weight. "Could you lend a hand Buff?" Xander asked. Buffy walked over and lifted it upright into the stand with only using her one hand. Like the tree was merely a feather.  
  
"Thanks, I would of done that it was just um a little distracting and-do I loose mach points?" He sighed making a motion of embarrassment with his hand. Buffy laughed while Anya nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Come on Harris, I bet Dawn could have lifted it, or those two lesbians over there," Anya said rolling her eyes and motioning to Willow and Tara.  
  
"Hey," Willow said offended.  
  
"I'm just saying," Anya started.  
  
"Ok let's just lay off Xander for a second he may be a pathetic whelp who is weaker than a bunny rabbit," Spike started while Anya cringed at the name of her worst enemy, "And who has paid people to get a date, who has dated a mummy, and a praying mantis thingy, but- why am I defending him, actually go ahead and poke fun at him, the hell that I care," Spike scoffed pulling out a cigarette. Xander blushed and backed into the corners.  
  
"Ok," Willow began, and held up a decoration of a teddy bear in a sleigh, "The first ornament of Christmas!" She grinned and hung it onto a tender branch. Tara clapped lightly, and Willow stuck up her chin in a kidding like way and walked back over to the decoration box. Buffy giggled and pretty soon everyone was hanging up their decoration. Spike would search for decorations that were b lack and when he didn't find one Willow magicked up a little Santa dressed in a duster which spread a delighted smile across Spike's face. They added twinkling lights and tinsel that they rounded in circles.  
  
Finally Dawn got a boost from Spike and put the star at the top.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I just don't get why the Grinch is so mean to Cindy Lou Who I mean he was so cute when he was little," Willow sighed as the Scoobies sat around the TV.  
  
"Yea and it's so unpractical that the dog could pull that big of a sleigh," Xander pointed out popping a chocolate into his mouth and passing the box to Buffy.  
  
She selected a chocolate strawberry and passed it on to Spike.  
  
"Unless it was a demon dog, because then it would be strong enough," Buffy added. Spike cocked his head and looked at Buffy strangely, but let it go.  
  
"Hey can we have a sleepover?" Dawn asked pleadingly. Buffy looked to her friends for an answer, and they all nodded their heads.  
  
"Uh I guess, if everyone's staying up anyway," Buffy said and got up off the couch.  
  
"Where you going love," Spike asked and stood up to follow.  
  
"Sleeping bags," Buffy told him like it was pretty obvious.  
  
"I'll help," Spike said. They started to leave the room when Dawn let out an excited shriek, Buffy swung around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys are under mistletoe," Dawn said pointing just above Buffy and Spike's head. Buffy blushed and acted like there was no way on earth she was going to kiss Spike, but she was smiling deep down inside. Spike smirked and turned to face her. She turned completely red and was startled when Spike just kissed her on the cheek, leaving her wanting more.  
  
"There," she said with a small smile and ran upstairs.  
  
Spike followed up after her.  
  
"What was that about pet?" Spike asked knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"What was what about?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Down there, looking.desperate after you didn't get tongues, or lips even," Spike said.  
  
"I wasn't disappointed," Buffy lied and opened up the closet door in her bedroom.  
  
"Bull, I only did the innocent easy cause I knew or thought that I'd be dust if I really kissed you in front of your buddies," Spike said sighing.  
  
Buffy accepted his answer and reached back into the closet. While she pulled out the first one she felt Spike's hand slip into her jeans back pocket and move upward and downward. She moaned and whispered for him not to.  
  
He didn't take his hand out, Buffy bent over to support her weight on the shelf inside.  
  
"We can't' not here," Buffy said and turned around. He slipped his hand out of her pocket.  
  
"Fine," he said angrily, "You're a tease you know that, make me feel things, then wham you shove me away, feeling used." His words stung Buffy and she sighed and grabbed his arm as he made his way towards the door.  
  
"Sorry, let's just wait until.later," she reasoned. Spike sighed in defeat, but grabbed her in for a sizzling kiss before heading back down stairs, sleeping bags in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy looked around and realized that her friends were already asleep. She stood up and squeezed her way in between the sleeping bodies, maybe she'd do a quick patrol. Abruptly a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Going somewhere?" She looked down to see Spike smirking.  
  
"Thought you were asleep," she said smugly.  
  
"Nocturnal, besides your friends wouldn't hear us having-"he trailed off. Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"I never said we would have-"Buffy trailed off too.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered and stood up grabbing her wrist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ok break," Buffy said sitting up onto the counter and pulling down her skirt.  
  
"Next time we could do it without the clothes," Spike said seductively.  
  
She glared at him, "Don't tell anyone," she said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Yea, wouldn't want the felling to end, eh, might actually feel guilty," he said coldly. "It's not that I- they wouldn't accept it though," she said sympathetically.  
  
"Accept what?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Us," Buffy said simply.  
  
"So now there's an 'us'?" Spike inquired.  
  
"Only if you want there to be," Buffy replied hesitantly.  
  
He laid a couple kisses on her neck.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said sheepishly and laid back down.  
  
AN: Spuffyness! Was it ok? I've never written more than kissing before, so please review!!!!!!! Merry Christmas.again. 


	9. Secret Santa

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
Thank you: Spike wuvs Buffy, Tiffany, Revenant and Natasha (What does NC-17 stand for? Is that like R rated?), Artemis66, and Harm Marie.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, there will be about two or three more chapters, probably two, I don't want it too end :( But next Christmas I might make a sequel, would that be good??  
  
~*~*~*~ The Scoobies awoke to the sun pouring in to the living room. Spike sat near the shadows so as to not scorch his skin. Willow, being an early bird was already up getting ready. The others began to stir, and were brought to full consciousness when Xander rolled off the couch with a glass shattering clash.  
  
"Huh," Xander said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Dawn stood up on a shaky leg and walked over to help the others get up.  
  
"I need coffee, no matter whether or not it makes me jittery, three hours of sleep, never enough," Willow sighed in a panicked voice.  
  
The Scoobies looked their worst (except for Spike cause he's always hot ;) with their messed up hair and squinting eyes.  
  
Anya stumbled into a lamp while making her way to the kitchen and swore. Pretty soon they were all up and staggering around the house like zombies.  
  
"Buffy! Where's the fruit loops?!" Dawn yelled into the living room. Spike stood a few feet away and shifted on his feet, he knew how pre teens could blow up and didn't fancy getting caught holding the bomb.  
  
"You know Bit Trix is a fine tasting cereal too, pretty much the same, and I saw some up in the cupboard-"  
  
"Where are they?" Dawn said crossly.  
  
"Right well um-I saw the whelp eating them and he must have eaten them all up so ah why don't you go ask him to go buy some more." Spike lied.  
  
"Never mind, I'll eat those Trix," Dawn grumbled.  
  
Just then Anya walked in to the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the grinning Bunny on the red box with the cereal in the background. She let out a shriek and yelled something about how the cereal was possessed and ran into the other room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 11:00am  
  
The Scoobies sat in the living room, none talking, but Buffy decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, are you guys done your Christmas shopping?"  
  
"No," they all chorused.  
  
"And it Christmas eve. That's definite grumble material," Willow sighed.  
  
"I've kinda been strapped for cash as of late," Buffy heaved.  
  
"Ooh! Secret Santa," Dawn squealed.  
  
"What the Bloody 'ell's that?"  
  
"It's where we put all our names in a hat and then each person pulls out a name and you buy a gift for that person," Dawn explained.  
  
"Ok," Buffy said hesitantly.  
  
"C'mon it'll be fun," Dawn assured.  
  
The Scoobies nodded in agreement and each wrote their names down on a piece of paper and threw it in one of Buffy's hat, then drew names. Each person had someone in mind, but it doesn't always work the way you want it to. The outcomes were:  
  
Xander GOT Tara Anya GOT Willow  
  
Dawn GOT Xander  
  
Willow GOT Anya  
  
Buffy GOT Spike  
  
Tara GOT Dawn  
  
Spike GOT Buffy  
  
The second Spike and Buffy got their names their grins threatened to crack their faces while some disappointed moans came from other directions. Dawn spotted Anya leaning over to show Xander and quickly said another rule.  
  
"You can't show anyone else who you got either," Dawn intervened.  
  
"Why don't we head out to the mall then," Buffy said and stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Scoobies huddled in front of the doors staring at the last minute shoppers mayhem and groaned.  
  
"Ok, get in, get out," Willow ordered, "1..2..3 GO!"  
  
They feverishly ran in.  
  
'Ok, Spike, what would Spike like, well he likes me.But No, um leather, ooh that's expensive, beer? No drunken Spike, NEVER FUN, um damn! Why is he so hard to shop for. Ok calm down, um he likes TV, but I dunno. Cigarettes? Ok bad habit, um ohhhh I know!' Buffy racked her brain.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. what does the bird like? Hmm I doubt she'd fancy more weapons, hmmm lingerie? Probably get staked, or jewelry, wait I got it,' Spike mentally thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "The Scoobies met back at the entrance an hour later each carrying bags.  
  
"We're all set I guess," Tara smiled, and the Scoobies headed out the doors.  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter, there will be one more, I'm really busy, sorry I didn't update yesterday, anyway I'm thinking of making a sequel soon, so review if you want me too or else I won't if I don't get enough replies you can email me or tell me in a review, thanks. Have a Merry Christmas (P.S. Does anyone have snow? This is like my first ever green Christmas; I'm so sad cause I can't ski ( 


	10. Christmas Day

Title: Merry, Scary Christmas  
  
~*~*Summary: Takes place in season 5 right after Intervention. It's around Christmas time in Sunnydale and everything is being jostled about. Dawn just wants to have a normal, happy Christmas. So when she meets a Halfrek she makes a wish, to have all her friends be nice to each other and put the slaying on hold. And so they have the normal American Christmas with a few demons thrown into the mix and a lot of Spuffiness!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~"Guys! Wake up!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"It's present time," She whined.  
  
"I'm up," Buffy said groggily, "When presents are involved I never fail."  
  
"Good, now lets throw cold water on the rest of the slugs.  
  
"No!" Willow yelled getting up. "No water."  
  
"I'm drowning in footwear slayer," Spike's muffled grunts came from the floor. Buffy walked over and hauled him up.  
  
"Right, thanks," he muttered embarrassed.  
  
The others began to stir and much to Dawn's disappointment she didn't get to throw cold water on them.  
  
Gathered around a circle in wrinkled clothes they pulled out their presents for each other.  
  
"Ok, who's going first?" Anya asked rubbing her hands together.  
  
"No one goes first; you just close your eyes and put the presents in a circle, then open them and find the one that's for you," Dawn explained.  
  
"But what if we are not satisfied with our gifts who will we beat up and disown as a friend??" Anya asked her voice drowning in concern. The others ignored her and closed their eyes placing down their presents.  
  
"Open," Willow said and they all looked at the small pile of presents that lay in the floor.  
  
They all smiled and pulled out their presents.  
  
"Tara , you can open yours first," Willow said and smiled.  
  
"O-ok," She said showing a small half smile.  
  
She tore at the spider man wrapping paper, knowing that it was from Xander, and pulled out a brand new pack of tarot cards, a small Crystal ball and some newt eyes. She smiled and said thank you looking in Xander's direction. Next Dawn opened up hers; she pulled out a make up set varying in light purple and a tight black shirt with sparkled on it. She smiled and hugged everyone not knowing who it was from.  
  
"Now Anya," Willow said plainly. Anya grinned and opened up a small package. There was a wad of money and a cook book that told how to make meals out of rabbits which went into gruesome detail about how to kill them.  
  
She grinned and threatened to kill anyone of they touched her money.  
  
The gifts were continued to be passed out. Xander was given a collection of comic books and Willow got a spell book along with a Harry Potter Costume. She knew that such s "thoughtful" gift would be from Anya and smiled. Then there was Buffy and Spike left.  
  
"You go first luv," Spike smirked. Buffy reached over for a large box wrapped in gold paper she carefully undid the paper and opened the lid to a plain white box. She gasped and pulled out a pair of pearly white skates. She felt tears forming in her eyes and stroked them. Spike pointed a finger at the blades and she looked down to see her name engraved in cursive. A tear fell down her cheek, it reminded her of her days when things were so simple, her Dorothy Hamel faze. She looked down to see another small package wrapped in red tissue paper. She opened it and out fell a gold chain with a cross covered in diamonds on it. She knew who it was from since she could sense the happy look on Spike's face. She had to fight the urge to move in for a kiss, but figured she could always do it later.  
  
"Thanks so much," she choked out and put on her necklace, removing the old silver one that Angel had given her and chucking it on the table. She had moved on.  
  
Next it was Spike's turbn and Buffy blushed thinking that her gift didn't compare, sure it was expensive, but it wasn't as considerate as the one he had given her. He tore away the blavk wrapping paper and pulled out an assortment of things, the main thing a DVD player. There were the seasons of Passions on DVD, black nail polish and silver lighter.  
  
"Thanks kitten," he mumbled admiring it. "Somethin to do on those boring nights, plus the lighter, very manly, unlike this plastic piece of junk I've got."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Scoobies were scattered around the house. Xander reading comic books, Dawn applying her new make up, Willow and Tara doing magic and Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy's Room: "Thanks Spike, for the present, kinda makes mine look like crap, but- thanks, it's very thoughtful and I'll try to use it some time, you could come with me.if you want, and I'm blabbering so I'll shut up now," Buffy said blushing. Spike sat beside her on her bed, he looked uncomfortable, like no one had ever thanked him for anything before.  
  
"It's nothing pet, just thought you'd like it," Spike said nervously.  
  
"Well it beats Willow's present," Buffy laughed. She stared into Spike's blue eyes, and leaned in. They kissed passionately and fell backwards on to the bed. Spike maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position. Buffy nibbled on his lip playfully and he bit back full force.  
  
"Cor, you're so beautiful," he muttered, "I love you."  
  
Buffy knew this already, but now in the position they were in, after everything that had happened in the recent days, it all of a sudden felt more special too.  
  
"I-can't love you.yet. But I feel for you, and if things.go.smoothly. it could turn into love, but you need to give me reasons to trust you, and be gentle, be nice to my friends, which means not making fun of Xander every opportunity, and not making sex bots for your own enjoyment," she said seriously. Spike nodded his head.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that love," Spike sighed.  
  
"But you redeemed yourself, you stood up to Glory and that's-"  
  
"Will you still feel the same, after we go back to everyday life?" Spike asked softly.  
  
"I was wrong this isn't Holiday magic, it's the beginning of something." She said in a whisper. Spike bowed his head in and they kissed lovingly.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: It's over, I don't really like my past two chapters, I feel like I rushed it and could have done a better job, but there's not very much time left before Christmas so this will have to do, remember email or review and tell me if you want a sequel! I'll tell you in an Authors note (even if the people at ff.net say u can't use Author's notes as chapters) if I've decided to make one. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas. 


End file.
